Out of no where
by Meow Tora the cat
Summary: A sweet single shot.


"Akashi! Try this on!" cried Danny, handing me a short strapless black dress; low-cut and revealing.

I _knew_ coming shopping would be a very bad idea, but Dj had been pestering me to buy more feminine clothes and I really needed more stuff to wear, so I had agreed. Dj had also wanted to come with us, and of all the people she could've invited, she had to call Ravi to tag along.

"I think it'll look super-cute on you." He said, smiling.

"Who asked you!" I yelled at him while he grinned nonchalantly. That idiot.

"Trying won't hurt, Akashi." Dj said. He was dressed like a girl as usual, and was looking at me sternly.

Muttering, I took the dress and made for the changing rooms. It was so stupid. Clothes are supposed to hide all the stuff this dress seemed to be showing off. I'll never understand fashion.

There was a knock on my door, and Ravi's teasing voice came from outside "Hey, Akashi, need help with the undressing?"

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I looked at myself in the mirror that was all around me. No offence, but I did looks cute in that dress. It was like I had suddenly transformed from being a girl to also looking like one. Well, it was showing a lot of stuff to prove my gender, for one thing. I was just glad Ravi couldn't see this. I didn't even want to imagine what he'd say.

I made to unzip the back of the dress. There was no way I was going out and showing myself wearing it, even if I did look nice. The zipper slid down 'til my hip, when it stuck. I pushed at it. Oh God…it was stuck…I tried to pull at it to make it come back up..but it just wouldn't budge! The dress was completely skin-fit and I couldn't even squeeze out..now what was I supposed to do! I couldn't wear the dress fully, or take it off fully. No way…

"Sa-Danny..?' I called out meekly. Maybe she could help me. I started to relax a little... yeah, everything would be fine...

"Yes, Akashi? Any problem?" Ravi's voice came instead.

"Uhh…y-yeah..can you please call Dj….?" I stuttered.

"She's gone to the Ladies Room" Ravi said, his voice changing from its usual teasing tone to a worried one " Is something wrong, Akashi?"

"Not- not quite..I'll just wait until she-"

The lights suddenly went out. I froze, my voice dying in my lips. I was starting to panic.

"Akashi, stay that way!" Ravi hissed at once. I guess he knew I was afraid of the dark. My knees were giving out and I fell on the floor softly, my heart pounding against my chest as I clutched my dress tightly. I wanted to get out. I couldn't stay this way in a room completely dark all alone!

From outside, I could hear the reassuring voice of the staff telling everyone to come down and that the back-up would be there, but it wasn't doing anything to calm me down.

"Akashi…can you wear your normal clothes in the dark?" Ravi called again.

Of course. Sadly, that wasn't the problem in this case.

"Y-Yeah.." I went.

"Okay, I want you to change and come out slowly, and I'll take your hand. Can you do that for me?"

I was flattered to hear that he hadn't wanted me to come out wearing that ridiculous dress after all, but this wasn't the time to be thinking that way.

"Uh…I…" I was getting freaked out. It was dark all around and I was sweating badly. I could hear a small _tick…tick.._ of the clock nearby.  
><em>I can't go out with my zipper open and stuck till my hips! What if the light suddenly comes back on!<em>

I could wait for Dj…I just needed to stay calm….

_Tick…tick…TICK..TICK..TICK…_

My mind traveled towards the story of a couple and the girl diving in the sea and then crawling back up. The thoughts of her crawling up behind me and getting holf of my neck startedto form in my head. It was a dumb thing to think.._but just what if she was lurking...ready to touch me...?_

"Ravi! _Ravi!_" I cried, my heart clenching.

"What is it? Akashi, what's wrong!" his alarmed shout came from the other side. He was pounding his fist on the door. If not for the fact that the people in the mall were talking loudly, everyone would've heard him easily.

I had no other choice. I just wanted to be in his arms that time. I didn't want to be alone.

"Ravi, I'm going to open the door! Please come in!" I said, my voice choking.

"….Akashi-ki…?" he went quietly.

"_Please_!"

"Okay, okay! Open the door, then-"

I opened it and felt him come in, locking it after him.

The first thing he did was wrap me in a hug tightly, rubbing my bare back, murmuring comfortingly "It's okay…I'm here., it's fine.."

I clutched his torso, blinking away tears. I didn't care if I was showing him my vulnerable side or that he'd tease me afterwards, I just wanted him to be there right then.

I felt his warmth flood through me.

"Ravi,,,,m-my zipper's stuck…" I whispered.

He had his chin softly on my head as I was still in his embrace.

"That's all? That's got you so scared?" he chuckled, breaking away from gently "C'mon, turn around. I'll set it right."

Blushing, I turned and felt his hands slide down my bare back to my hips to touch my zipper. It sent shivers down my spine, and I stiffened. After a few tugs , the zipper broke free and the dress slid down my body on the floor. Right on cue, the light clicked back on.

I felt the heat creep up my face as I realized my situation. Why does this always happen to me!

But then I looked at the mirror in front of me. I stood there in my undergarments with Ravi right behind me, his eyes tightly shut, not peeking one bit. I felt affection for him flood through me.

Flustered, I quickly put on my normal clothes, and said "You can open your eyes now.

He smiled and opened them while I made to open the door when he caught my wrist.

I was already blushing, god damn it! He smiled softly, and wrapping his arms around my waist, brought my body closer to his. I stood on tiptoes- I did want to kiss him. He hadn't been that perverted after all. He took my face and put his lips on mine, leaning on the door, while I leaned onto him.

We kept on kissing until we were out of breath, and he slowly pulled back, his warm breath falling on my nose.

He smiled "You didn't fight back this time."

"What? You know I don't hate you!" I cried, reddening. I kicked the door open and was out of the door fuming as he laughed at me. I went right past Dj who was smirking lightly.

"Akashi are you okay? You're sweating.." Danny came up to me worriedly.

"You took advantage of the dark, I see…" I heard him (or shall I say her) tell Ravi, who laughed, patted him on the head, and walked off to where I was heading..


End file.
